


Dog Tags

by lazycat24



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: M/M, Military Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazycat24/pseuds/lazycat24
Summary: Adrian is insisting on Mark keeping his dog tags in every situation
Relationships: Adrian Mallory/Mark R. Naird
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Dog Tags

Mark is getting really annoyed by the sound of the constant slap of his dog tags against his chest. He knows technically that shouldn’t be the foremost thing on his mind considering he has Adrian writhing beneath him with his legs thrown carelessly around Mark’s hips and his pale body slick with their combined sweat. Not to mention the noises Adrian is making and the way he’s thrown his head back against the pillows to expose his neck. Mark wants to sink his teeth into it, mar Adrian’s flesh in the way he knows drives him crazy with pleasure, but their position won’t allow it, at least not without messing up the rhythm they worked so hard to achieve. So Mark is stuck where he is, hovering over his blissed out lover, trying to think of a way to stop the dreaded noise of his dog tags. Mark had taken the rubber edges off because Adrian liked the sound they made when they clinked together.

It’s starting to really get on Mark’s nerves now. He’s hit Adrian more than five times in the chin with them, not that he thinks Adrian noticed, he's too busy moaning and grunting in a voice that should be a sin, he can feel an angry red mark appearing from where his tags are hitting him in the chest at the end of each particularly hard thrust. Adrian arches his back and begs for more, ‘Harder, faster, God, Mark. Please!’ and Mark does as he’s told, increasing his speed, which unfortunately increases the momentum of his tags and drives them unbearably hard into his sternum. He’s had enough.

Mark reaches one of his hands up to hold onto the dog tags as he fucks mercilessly into Adrian’s tight body, but only having one arm to support himself puts him off balance and Mark decides that he’ll just take them off completely.

Adrian's fingers shoot around Mark’s wrist as he goes to remove them, and he glances down to see Adrian giving him a look that could almost be considered disapproving.

‘What are you doing?’ Adrian pants, almost glaring at Mark.

‘They’re annoying,’ Mark shoots back. ‘I want to take them off.’

‘Out of the question,’ Adrian practically growls.

‘But... they’re... annoying.’ Mark emphasises each word with a thrust to try and distract Adrian. It doesn’t really work. Adrian’s eyelids flutter for a second but his grip does not so Mark is forced to keep his dog tags on.

He lowers his hand back down to the mattress, twisting his fists into the sheets by Adrian’s head and moves his other hand to Adrian’s hip, deciding he’ll fuck his frustrations out and try his best to ignore the horrid sound.

‘Adrian, please’ Mark complains, losing the rhythm as the constant hit against his chest becomes wildly out of time with his thrusts. Adrian lets out a sigh of frustration and reaches up to grab hold of Mark’s dog tags. For a second Mark thinks he’s given in, that he’ll let Mark take them off. Then he remembers that it is indeed Adrian he’s dealing with and that nothing is ever that simple.

Adrian puts the dog tags in his mouth and as far as he seems concerned, the problem is solved.

Mark suddenly loses the ability to think.

Fuck, why Adrian moaning around two pieces of metal that are attached to a chain around Mark’s neck turns him on so much, Mark doubts he will ever know. He doubts that he will ever stop to think about it either.

Mark leans forward a bit, giving the chain some slack so he doesn’t accidentally pull the dog tags out of Adrian’s mouth, and slides his hands to the inside of Adrian’s thighs, spreading them as far as he can. He then proceeds to fuck his little heart out until Adrian is writhing again and scratching his nails down any part of Mark’s sweat slickened body he can reach. Adrian moans deeply, his teeth clanking against the dog tags as he reaches down to his own cock.

Adrian comes hard, his whole back arching off the bed and throws his head against the pillows, teeth set firmly into the dog tags so Mark is forced to go with him. Adrian’s fingers find Mark’s hair and they twine almost painfully as Mark fuck Adrian to completion. Adrian’s strangled cry is lost around the dog tags and Mark wants to rip them out of Adrian’s mouth so he can hear him scream, but he is too close to his own orgasm to be able to stop now.

A few more thrusts and Mark’s done, burying himself in deep as he comes. Adrian moans again and Mark has the sense to be able to pull the dog tags out of his mouth so he can hear it this time. They slap wetly against his chest, covered in Adrian’s saliva and Mark’s never been so ready for round two so close to finishing round one.

He leans down and kisses Adrian deeply, tasting too much saliva and a hint of metal as he slides gently out of Adrian. The scientist turns his head away and struggles for breath, closing his eyes as Mark collapses onto the mattress beside him and pulls him to his chest. Adrian places his hand over Mark’s dog tags and presses them into his skin.


End file.
